Cosmic Era Legacy Timeline
This article details the the events which takes place from early C.E. 75 onwards, and show the major events that happen in the Legacy Era timeline, which happens after Gundam SEED Destiny, as well as the short-lived 3rd Bloody Valentine War, instigated by Librarian Works. Cosmic Era 75 January *ZAFT and Orb forces pull back to respective territories. *Terminal take on role of mediator between both sides. *ZAFT and Orb forces declare armistice. *Lacus Clyne continues to devote her efforts to mediating between both factions. *Terminal Treaty signed by both ZAFT and ORB. *Lacus Clyne formally reinvited back to ZAFT and PLANT Supreme Council. She takes up the former seat of Siegel Clyne. *Kira Yamato takes on role of personal aide for Lacus Clyne. Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke serve as Lacus's personal security detail when permitting, in addition to their other duties. *Athrun Zala takes up similar role in relation to Cagalli Yula Athha. Meyrin Hawke and Amagi serve on as assistant aides. *Murrue Ramius, as well as the crew of Archangel and Eternal, retire back to civilian life in Orb. *Librarian Works, strongly believing that neither Cagali and Lacus have the necessary experience and capability to administer the Earth Sphere, instigate events, using Carbon Humans and advanced Librarian Works mobile suits, leading to start of Third Bloody Valentine War February *ZAFT, Earth Alliance, ORB and other smaller power entities come under assault from Librarian Works. *Due to limited resources and personnel, all three major parties end up being hard pressed to repulse Librarian Works *Retired veterans of Second Bloody Valentine War are requested back into active duty, to temporarily swell the numbers. March *Librarian Works defeated eventually *Terminal works quickly behind the scenes, to salvage and recover as much of Librarian Work's assets *Subsequently, Terminal begins on work on understanding and reverse engineering Librarian Works technologies *Orb Union and other sovereign nations vote unanimously to from a new world government April *United Earth Alliance comes into being. *OMNI Enforcer and other major armed forces incorporated in the newly formed United Earth Alliance military organization. *Lacus Clyne suggests extending an olive branch to the UEA to PLANT Supreme Council May *UEA formally accepts PLANT's offer and enters into a formal alliance with ZAFT. *In light of achievements in race relations and mediation efforts, Lacus Clyne is formally installed as the new Chairperson of Supreme Council June *Remnants of radical factions start gathering, after news of Lacus Clyne's installation as PLANT Supreme Council Chairwoman. September *First overt act of hostility by radical anti-Coordinator faction occurs at ZAFT's Gibraltar Base. Major casualties, as well as property damage resulted. September *Radical anti-Coordinator faction finally reveals itself as Purity, dedicated to cleansing the Coordinators into extinction *UEA decides to scrutinize Purity in an attempt to nullify future attacks *Explosions occur in the capitals of the former Atlantic and Eurasian Federations. Countless lives are lost as a result. *Culprits of the bombing reveal themselves to be The Faithful, followers of the ideology set down by the deceased Patrick Zala. *UEA Intelligence appalled that a second radical faction has sprung up. October *UEA declares the month of October to be one of mourning, as the Alliance struggles to deal with these two new threats *Cagalli, in her capacity as chairperson of the Alliance, devotes extensive UEA assets to further information gathering November *After extensive consultations with Lacus, the two reluctantly decide that the military approach would be the only way deal with both radical armed factions. Both return to their respective councils to prepare for the formation of this group. *After winnowing their way through the personnel on both sides of the UEA-ZAFT, the members of the new taskforce are drafted in. *Terminal's Advance Force is setup Cosmic Era 76 January *Major arms manufacturers start to develop new equipment and machines, in light of recent developments. *Research into alternative means of power generation are encouraged. *UEA Government announces ambitious plans to construct and administer Giga-Float''s 02-10 in major oceans. **''Giga-Float 02 – North Pacific Ocean. Offshore Eastern coastline of Japan **''Giga-Float'' 03 – Eastern Pacific Ocean. Offshore Western coastline of Central America **''Giga-Float'' 04 – Eastern Pacific Ocean. South China Sea, South East Asia **''Giga-Float'' 05 – Southern Pacific Ocean. Coral Sea, Australia **''Giga-Float'' 06 – Indian Ocean. Arabian Sea **''Giga-Float'' 07 – Indian Ocean, Bay of Bengal **''Giga-Float'' 08 – North Atlantic Ocean, Bermuda **''Giga-Float'' 09 – North Atlantic Ocean, Bay of Biscay, France **''Giga-Float'' 10 – South Atlantic Ocean, Gulf of Guinea, Africa February *Construction begins on Giga-Float''s 02 and 08 March *Purity and Faithful conduct series of probing attacks on UEA/ZAFT territory. Attacks were easily repulsed. April *PLANT announces ambitious plans for expansion also. One new city, “Intercalaris”, to be added to the current twelve. May *Ground work commences on ''Intercalaris 1 to Intercalaris 3 *UEA and ZAFT announce joint plans to refurbish the lunar ruins of the Messiah fortress as new Lunar HQ and facility for both forces. June *UEA officially phases out the following designs, in a move to streamline the UEA armed forces To&E **''GAT-01 Strike Dagger'' **''GAT-01A1 105 Dagger'' **''GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger'' **''GAT-01D Long Dagger'' **''GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger'' **''GAT-02L2 Dagger L'' **''GAT-04 Windam'' **''GAT-706S Deep Forbidden'' **''GAT-SO2R N Dagger N'' **''GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger'' **''TS-MA Moebius'' **''TS-M1B Euclid'' **''YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah'' **''YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe'' **''MBF-M1 M1 Astray'' **''MBF-M1A M1A Astray'' *Only the following machines are retained **''GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger'' **''GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex'' **''TS-MA4F Exus'' **''MVF-M11C Murasame'' August *Following UEA's cue, ZAFT does the same with its military and demobilizes selected units. **''AMF-101 DINN'' **''TFA-2 ZuOOT'' **''TFA-4DE GAZuOOT'' **''UMF-4A GOOHn'' **''UMF-5 ZnO'' **''UTA-TE-6P Geo-GOOHn'' **''ZGMF-515 CGUE'' **''ZGMF-600 GuAIZ'' **''ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R'' **''ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior'' **''ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom'' **''ZGMF-1017 GINN'' *Like wise, ZAFT has retained the use of the following mobile units. **''AMA-953 BABI'' **''TMF/A-802 BuCUE'' **''UMF/SSO-3 ASH'' **''ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited'' November *''Giga-Float''s 02 and 08 near completion *Satisfactory progress reported on Intercalaris 1,2 and 3 *UEA and ZAFT continue to monitor Purity and The Faithful for potential terrorist acts Cosmic Era 77 January *''Giga-Float''s 02 and 08 completed. *Construction begins on Giga-Float''s 03, 04 and 09 *''Intercalaris 1,2 and 3 completed ahead of schedule *Ground work commences on Intercalaris 4 to Intercalaris 6 February *UEA-ZAFT begin to reopen discussion to discuss the continued removal of Neutron Jammers embedded in Earth, during Operation Uroboros, at CE 70 April *Purity and the Faithful commence another series of probing attacks, with limited success May *UEA-ZAFT become greatly annoyed by continued persistence of both radical factions. *Operation Slayer commences, with a massive task force assembled for nothing but the absolute neutralization of both radical groups. Members of specialized task force are mobilized for this battle *Operation Slayer takes both radical factions by surprise. Speed and efficiency of said taskforce decimates a good portion of military assets of both groups. *UEA-ZAFT release a join public statement about Operation Slayer June *Threat of both radical factions are confirmed to be significantly diminished by joint UEA-ZAFT action *In light of circumstances, UEA-ZAFT commences period of rebuild and peaceful expansion *Construction of current Giga-Float''s and ''Intercalari''s are sped up, due to influx of personnel and equipment July *11:42:08 EST - A networked series of expertly tasked computers logged on all major stock exchanges and launched a series of stock transactions that lasted just over one minute. *11:43:11 EST – A variety of industries, including all major arms manufacturers, end up being owned by a newly listed mega corporation, Redfield Industries *Fallout from the “Minute Buyout” results in Redfield Industries becoming the new corporate titan of CE 77 *Redfield Industries strengthens its foothold on recently acquired assets, and vastly improves its market value. *Public statement from Redfield Industries publicly declares their support of the UEA-ZAFT Alliance September *Technical support from Redfield Industries swells the armed forces of the UEA-ZAFT Alliance to pre war levels. November *UEA-ZAFT plan for Operation Eviction, dedicated to neutralizing both radical factions *Massive resources and personnel are drafted and assigned to this military operation. December *Both UEA and ZAFT leaders give a public address in the media, to boost public morale. *Refurbishing work on ''Messiah proceeding smoothly as planned Cosmic Era 78 January *Removal on embedded Neutron Jammers on Earth hits 35% mark. *Additional resources added to speed up the process February *''Giga-Float''s 03, 04 and 09 completed. *Construction begins on Giga-Float''s 8 and 10 *''Intercalaris 1, 2 and 3 completed ahead of schedule *Ground work commences on Intercalaris 7 to Intercalaris 8 March *Redfield Industries announces unprecedented profits margin. *Redfield Industries releases another press statement, to announce plans for a combined donation of one billion dollars to assorted charities and causes. *Operation Eviction commences at 1200 hrs. *ZAFT and Alliance space forces move against Faithful locations in Space *Alliance and ZAFT terrestrial forces move again Purity locations on Earth. April *Operation Eviction proves to be a resounding success. *Faithful forces decimated and are forced to relocate to the old Artemis asteroid, formerly owned by the former Eurasian Federation *Purity forces are also similarly reduced, forcing the group to split into small mobile bases around the world June *Celebrations are held all over, as the terrorist threat is diminished, and also to mark the progress of both the Giga-Float and Intercalaris projects. July *''Messiah'' Lunar base refurbishments completed. Final test checks in progress August *''Messiah'' Lunar base officially opened for service by both Cagalli Yula Athha and Lacus Clyne. Other old friends also turn up unexpectedly, and are given a guided tour of the massive facility. *UEA and ZAFT squadrons assigned to new lunar base are rotated in September *After much research in conjunction with several AIs, several theories on plausible fusion energy are developed. October 07 *UEA and ZAFT open tenders for new mobile units to replace existing models. Redfield Industries participates enthusiastically. November *Entries are shortlisted, and extensive trials underway to determine the the winning manufacturer. December *Funding for fusion energy research is passed, leading to increased research Cosmic Era 79 January *Removal on embedded Neutron Jammers on Earth hits 50% mark. February *''Giga-Float''s 08 and 10 completed. *Construction begins on the Giga-Float''s 05, 06 and 07, the last in the Gigafloats series. *''Intercalaris 7 and 8 completed ahead of schedule *Ground work commences on Intercalaris 9 to Intercalaris 10, the final two colonies for the Intercalaris series March *Redfield Industries releases a selection of new weaponry and equipment *As if almost by accident, Faithful and Purity forces begin their attacks on the UEA and ZAFT again *Continued research on fusion energy yields its first prototype reactor. *Unfortunately, efficiency of the reactor is lower than expected, therefore more research and funding needed. April *''Messiah'' Lunar Base reaches full combat capacity. June *New MSs introduced into UEA and ZAFT inventory July *New Mobile Suits officially deployed into service in both UEA and ZAFT August *Terminal receives technical information and cutting edge technology from Redfield Industries. *UEA and ZAFT Intel services indicates both Faithful and Purity have introduced revised machines in their forces. *Military Intelligence from both factions devote resources to identifying new or revised enemy machines. September *Plans for a backup force, to support the advance force team are considered *Second attempt at building feasible fusion reactor proves to be a success. *As a result, both UEA and ZAFT begin to make plans to phase out the more dangerous nuclear fission reactor based power plants, for safer fusion reactor based power generation plants. October *Potential candidates are discreetly scouted from both the UEA and ZAFT militaries, for Terminal's backup force November *Terminal creates 5 new machines, using Librarian Work's models as their base. Additional input from past machines are factored during planning and construction of the new models. December *B-Force officially unveiled within Terminal, and the 5 shortlisted pilots and their machines take part in their very first combat missions. *Redfield Industries's GELGOOG Striker wins the evaluation trials, for ZAFT's next generation machine, and is formally introduced into ZAFT's TO&E as its newest machine. Initial production runs are earmarked for ZAFT front line units, as well as other elite units. *Redfield Industries also created the limited production GYAN Guardian, and offers the limited machines to both Lacus and Cagalli, for honor guard and body guard purposes.